Many products produced by manufacturers occasionally have to be repaired. Thermal imaging devices can be useful to repair such products.
Displays of current thermal imaging devices are generally configured as “one-tone” displays. This simplifies the processing associated with displaying thermal images. Additional information (such as a thermal “map”) can be superimposed on top of a displayed thermal image. This process may hide some of the information present in the displayed thermal image. To access the additional information, the user generally may navigate multiple displays of a user interface.